


I'll Show You Mine

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, POV Dean, Panty Kink, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've picked out something special for each other to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested panty exchange. This was the result.

Long legs that go on for miles and you can’t take your eyes off them. Tracing your way up from crossed ankles, over strong calves, your eyes are automatically drawn to the bare strip of smooth skin between the lace-topped stockings and the fringe of simple black panties. A low chuckle drags your gaze up further, over the garter belt on his hips, and up a toned stomach and chest to the teasing grin on Sam’s face. 

"You’ve got good taste, Dean," he smirks, running his hands along his sides and god damn. You’ve imagined what he’d look like dressed like this dozens - hundreds - of times, but his casual confidence and sensuality is something your fantasies never quite captured. 

You gulp slightly as he stands, crossing the room to where you where you’re frozen in place in a few long strides. His hands tug you close by your belt loops, mouth hovering by your ear as he whispers “What about you big brother? What did you think of my gift?” 

Strong fingers slip beneath the band of your jeans, and he lets out a pleased hum when they meet ruffled material. “Good boy, Dean,” he murmurs, nipping at your ear and neck, almost causing your knees to buckle. He laughs, catching you up against him by wrapping one strong arm around your waist, and you can feel your face flush. You try pulling away, but he only holds you closer. 

"Don’t," he says seriously. "I’m not laughing at you, I promise. Love that you’re doing this, that we’re doing this together. It’s so hot." His hands roam down again, gently lifting the hem of your shirt. Pulling it up and off, he groans a little more loudly when his eyes land on the bra you’re wearing underneath. This was the part that had you the most self-conscious. Panties and stockings were one thing, but you hadn’t been prepared for the matching, ruffled bra you’d found when you pulled Sam’s selections from the bag. It was something you’d not been brave enough to ask Sam for in return, and you’d debated wearing it, pulling it on at the last second and yanking your shirt on before you could see yourself in the mirror. 

"You wore it," he says breathlessly.

"Yeah," your voice comes soft, softer than you’d meant, and his eyes snap up to yours. His expression has shifted quickly from lust to something more tender, and he cups your face in his hands, tilting your face up for a kiss. 

"Love you, Dean," is murmured against your mouth as he pulls back. Before embarrassment can sink in too far, he steps back, running hands along his own body and skimming one over his hard cock. The smile on his face turns dirty again as he lets a moan slip. "Let me see?" he asks, eyeing your jeans.

Quickly, you unfasten them, allowing them to fall and stepping out of them as he watches. Your own cock is pushing against the fabric of the ruffled boyshorts Sam chose for you, and you grin as one hand cups your cock through them because he clearly cannot tear his eyes away from you. 

"Guess I’m not the only one with good taste." 

He jumps a little but huffs a laugh, and moves back toward the bed. Perching on the edge, he spreads his legs invitingly, stroking his hands from knee to inner thigh. “Come here, Dean.” 

You pad forward on bare feet, and when your legs brush his stocking-clad ones, it sends a flash of want through you. Sam leans forward, tracing his tongue around your navel and down your treasure trail to the hem of the panties. Simultaneously, his hands are sliding up the back of your legs to your ass, hands squeezing your cheeks firmly. Warm breath seeps through the fabric of your panties and you groan as it ghosts over your cock. 

Suddenly, Sam pulls back, and shifts himself more fully onto the bed as he says “I’ve got an idea.” You follow him up onto it, kneeling now between his thighs, and he quickly wraps those long, gorgeous legs around you. Tilting up, he pulls you down, and your cocks brush each other through layers of satin and lace. You push your hips down against him, and it isn’t long before the two of you have found a good, steady rhythm. 

Sam’s mouth finds your ear again, and he starts to gasp filthily into it at the same time his fingers find your nipples through the bra. “It’s so hot. So hot, Dean,” the words come quickly, spilled out as you both get closer and closer. “Want you like is, want to be like this for you, feels so good against your cock doesn’t it? You gonna come in my panties for me, Dean?”

And it’s too much, too hot, and it’s been too long since the last  time you did this. Sams hands and cock and mouth have you gasping as you come, come slicking the way as you keep thrusting against your brother. He needs just a little more, and you lean down to sink your teeth into his throat. He cries out and comes, too, legs tightening around your waist.

You sprawl against his chest, head resting in the crook of his neck. Carefully, he rolls you sideways, keeping your legs tangled together, but allowing enough space for you both to breathe and cool down.

Eventually, you turn to catch his gaze and laugh. He looks as stunned as you feel. “We’re totally doing this again,” you smirk and he grins as well, nodding in agreement.  


End file.
